Keller's last memory
by maidenroselover
Summary: AU of Tron: Uprising's episode 16: Welcome Home. What if Tesler decided to have fun with Keller before derezzing her? RATED M FOR MATURE. more chapters in the future.


Keller's Last Memory

Keller knew that Tesler was going to punish her, but she didn't expect it would happen like this. When Paige re-activated the code that made her circuits go red, she felt her personality split into two, the other stoic, all obeying Keller, while the other one was her real self. She felt her personalities alternate as she stepped onto the helicopter. Her stoic one kicked in when she saw Beck and remembered his resistance movement. "Paige!" she said as she walked over to them. When she saw his pleading eyes, begging for her to not tell, Keller once remembered her old self and said, "He's a real hero."

As Paige stepped onto the helicopter and took off to go back to Argon, Keller couldn't stop thinking about the punishments Tesler had in store for her. _If you run, I'll derezz you myself. _Isn't that what he said to her after she refused to cooperate with him? It was more like she was coerced into doing_. If only I protested in the beginning, _Keller thought_, then I wouldn't be here in the first place. _She was brought back by her thoughts when Paige mentioned something about how happy Tesler would be if he saw her. "Trust me; he'll give you a second chance, just like he did to me." Paige said as she put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The General is a kind hearted man. He saved my life when there was an ISO infiltration in my hometown, Gallium." Paige's face suddenly became solemn as she remembered how Tesler informed that two fugitive ISOS had derezzed everyone in the medical center they helped set up. Suddenly, what she mentioned made her even more terrified and in order to calm herself down, she started to zone out as the snow of the outlands began to blur into one big white landscape.

She was brought back from her daze when the bright lights of Argon city started hurting her eyes. "We're here," Paige said as the helicopter landed. Keller was hesitant as she stepped out of the copter, one step behind Paige as she was led into Tesler's domain. Her heart dropped more and more as they approached Tesler's quarters. Keller braced herself for the treatment. Was he going to send her to the games? Or was it immediate deresolution? _Please let it be rectification_, she thought as they exited the corridor in front of his throne. No, she felt it was going to be much worse as she saw Tesler slumped, his hand on his chin, and his beady eyes staring intently at her. She felt her body involuntarily shudder as they stopped in front of him.

"Keller, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you again."Tesler said, as Keller felt disgusted at his fake sympathy. "I am happy to be home, general." She said, as her mouth felt resistant to the words coming out of her mouth, but Keller had to force them anyway. "Keller's reprieve is greatly appreciated, general. I know you'll help her as you helped me." Tesler stood up after Paige spoke those words, as a fake smile came over his face. "Of course," he said, "Now leave us. She and I have _much_ to discuss." _No_, she thought, as fear came over her circuits, but didn't show. Paige did a small bow and left the room. Now it was just Tesler and her. A tall, broad-shouldered program with powerful electric arms that can easily derezz programs, he was a man that everyone needed to be afraid of, especially Keller.

In an attempt to please him, she got down on her knees, head bowed as she promised him she'll never betray him again. _Perfect_, Tesler thought, _just the position I need. _He got down to her level, face real up close to hers. Keller gave him a hopeful face, as she finally thought that he approved of her. "I know you won't," he said. And before she knew it, she was on the ground, as she realized she was stunned. Her last memory before blacking out was Tesler's beady smile as he stood over her body.

"That was delicious," Pavel said as he watched what Tesler was going to do. He was hiding behind a wall as he felt aroused thinking about what Tesler had in store for her. This wasn't the first time Tesler had fun with a program like this, but he was doing it to the one program that really pissed him off. He licked his lips as he remembered the last program he messed with before derezzing her into a billion pieces. She was screaming for hours on end and that was the time when Pavel had the greatest orgasm ever just by looking at them.

"Pavel, take her to level 6." Tesler said as he went back to get some refreshments. "Right away, your sagaciousness."


End file.
